Ghost Love Score
by Deathcrest
Summary: My fall will be for you, my love will be in you. You were the one to cut me, so I will bleed forever.


Disclaimer: I do not own the Darkstalkers franchise.

Author's Note: The story is inspired by the song "Ghost Love Score" by the awesome Finnish Symphonic Power Metal band known as Nightwish.

_We used to swim the same moonlight waters  
Oceans away from the wakeful day_

_- My fall will be for you -  
My fall will be for you  
My love will be in you  
If you be the one to cut me  
I will bleed forever_

_Scent of the sea before the waking of the world  
Brings me to thee  
Into the blue memory_

_- My fall will be for you -  
My fall will be for you  
My love will be in you  
If you be the one to cut me  
I will bleed forever_

_Into the blue memory_

_A siren from the deep came to me  
Sang my name my longing  
Still I write my songs about that dream of mine  
Worth everything I may ever be_

_The Child will be born again  
That siren carried him to me  
First of them true loves  
Singing on the shoulders of an angel  
Without care for love 'n loss_

_Bring me home or leave me be  
My love in the dark heart of the night  
I have lost the path before me  
The one behind will lead me_

_Take me  
Cure me  
Kill me  
Bring me home  
Every way  
Every day  
Just another loop in the hangman's noose_

_Take me, cure me, kill me, bring me home  
Every way, every day  
I keep on watching us sleep_

_Relive the old sin of Adam and Eve  
Of you and me  
Forgive the adoring beast_

_Redeem me into childhood  
Show me myself without the shell  
Like the advent of May  
I`ll be there when you say  
Time to never hold our love_

_- My fall will be for you -  
My fall will be for you  
My love will be in you  
You were the one to cut me  
So I'll bleed forever_

The Vampire Lord was a very ruthless human. Or rather, subhuman. He has no mercy to anything that stands in the way of his desires. The Vampire Lord will cut, slash, kill and dismember just to reach his goals. Everyone feared him. The pitiful humans of Romania cower beneath their beds when he graces their homes with his presence of darkness.

The Prince of Darkness is as evil as his title.

Demitri Maximoff, Lord of the House of Maximoff, is the Vampire Lord. All who hears his name panic and those who are unfortunate enough to be descended upon by him would rather slit their throats than suffer in his hands.

All except for her.

Her. The loathsome existence that continually blocks his way to supremacy. The arrogant creature who never fails to vex him with her charms and lowly powers. How could the people of Makai bow down to this wretched being? Has all of them lost their pride and dignity? Nonetheless, Demitri will stop at nothing to dominate the Makai for his own vampiric desires.

How ironic.

The wolf fell for the sheep. The tiger submitted to the deer. The King surrendered to the Servant.

Morrigan Aensland. That name will forever be embedded in his mind. Of how he hated her. Of how he loathed her, seethed her, loved her. Her green hair swaying as she approached the Prince with that childish glint in her eyes.

Oh how she incensed him with her presence. Filling him with this anomalous need and horrible warmth when she laid her eyes on him. Oh how he despised her for this...suffering. Never had the Vampire Lord felt this strong emotion in his whole life. He only used to feel anger and hate. Now he is consumed with this constant nuisance. How could he fend of this invisible enemy? Is there no way out of this?

But despite his anger for her, he felt the need to be with her. To surround her and protect her, though she is very capable of protecting herself.

Now, this succubus sits on the vampire's lap and stares at him. The childish glint is gone now, to be replaced by longing. He gladly satisfy this by wrapping his arms around her. Yes, this is the malevolent imp who constantly pushes him away from reaching his wishes. This is the feral monstrosity that vexes him to no end. This is the pitiful abomination whose lust and sloth has resulted into the inevitable destruction of the Makai realm.

This is the woman whom Demitri fell for.

And Demitri will always cherish his queen. Even if he does not reach his goals, he will never leave her. There are no regrets in his heart for his choice. He had seen what others failed to see. He has seen the lonely, sad child beneath the cruel mistress. Demitri had seen through those emerald eyes the hopes and dreams for the future, every one of them included him. He had felt the hurt beneath those smiles whenever someone insults her or at most damn her existence. Even her own people despise her. They could never understand what lies within the tormented soul of his love. Her people regretted deeply her ascension. They had wanted a strong ruler, not a childish brat.  
Demitri knew that beneath the strong and calculating figure known as the Succubus, there lies the little Morrigan wishing for someone.

He will always remember this moment. When she kissed him passionately and he responded with the same passion.

To others, she was a monster. A demon. A witch. A whore. A hypocrite. A useless existence that gave them no pleasure. A tool.

But to the Vampire Lord, to the Prince of Darkness; to Demitri Maximoff, Morrigan was his angel.

And Demitri will fall for her. He will bleed and suffer if ever that wretched demon hunter or that useless elemental ever return to wreak havoc on their world just to protect her. He will always regret the day he had fought her on his blimp. Seeing her blood on him., it gave him no rapture. Only pain and doubt.

And to this day forward, he will protect his angel, his queen, his flower against Death itself.


End file.
